Please Don't Go
by Babi Baker
Summary: Dicen que si quieres un final feliz, tienes que pasar por algunas tragedias. ¿No habían pasado ellos por suficientes? Una visión diferente del final de la temporada 6.
1. Can You Read My Mind?

**N/A: ¡HOLA! ****He vuelto al mundo Mentalista después de una larga y lamentada ausencia (al menos de mi parte) y les traigo esta nueva historia. Mi vida ha cambiado bastante en estos últimos meses y se ha vuelto un poco –bastante- caótica, pero ya tengo esta historia adelantada (iba a participar para los The Mentalist Challenge, pero estudiar para la uni ha tomado bastante de mi tiempo y no la terminé a tiempo) unos cuantos capítulos, así que podré actualizar relativamente seguido.**

**El título del fic proviene de la canción homónima del grupo Barcelona. Escúchenla para darle tono al fic :D**

**Soundtrack: Let Her Go. ****De Passenger además de las canciones de los títulos.**

**Disclaimer: The Mentalist le pertenece a Bruno Heller, Please Don't Go pertenece a Barcelona y Read My Mind a The Killers. ****Como ven aquí nada es mío *se retira a una esquina a llorar***

**Please Don't Go.**

**Capítulo 1: But before you go, can you read my mind?**

"_You say you wanna move on,_

_And you say I'm falling behind_

_Can you read my mind?" –Read My Mind. __The Killers._

-Marcus se marcha a DC. –comentó Lisbon en voz baja mientras meneaba el contenido de su copa de vino.

- Oh.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Patrick Jane se quedó sin palabras. No sabía cómo mostrarse consolador y ocultar su alegría ante la noticia al mismo tiempo.

- Me pidió que me marchara con él.

Nuevamente, Jane no supo qué decir, pero por razones totalmente opuestas. ¿Qué palabras podrían salir de su boca cuando la peor de tus posibilidades se vuelve realidad? Abrió la boca, pero nada salió de ella. Forzó una sonrisa en su rostro mientras su corazón latía un estacato contra sus costillas y un tempano de hielo se alojaba en su pecho.

Seguro que había declinado la oferta y por eso estaba tan decaída. Tenía que ser eso. Aunque una parte de él le dijera que era obvio que se mentía a sí mismo.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste?

Una gota de sudor recorrió su espalda. Tenía miedo de escuchar la respuesta a pesar de que ya sospechaba cuál era. Tomó un bocado de su espagueti, aparentando una calma que no sentía.

Lisbon paseó el tenedor por el plato y contuvo el aliento por unos segundos. Sus ojos verdes vagaron por el restaurante, observando al aura romántica que parecía envolver a las parejas, un aura que ella sabía que no compartía con Marcus.

- Le dije que tenía que pensarlo.

Sus ojos se posaron nuevamente en el trozo de pollo que con tanta insistencia paseaba por su plato, evitando de ese modo ver cómo las grietas recorrían la máscara de calma de su acompañante.

Jane se recompuso y se decidió a clavar un poco más el cuchillo en su herida.

- ¿Y tú quieres ir?

Lisbon elevó la mirada y la fijó en los ojos azules de Jane. Por una vez, deseó que él pudiese leerle la mente como tantas veces presumía hacer.

_No quiero ir. Dame una razón para quedarme._

- Sí ¿Por qué no?

Por más que había tenido sospechas de su respuesta, no se había preparado para el dolor que le causó escuchar esas palabras.

_ Momento de echarle sal a la herida._

- ¿Y por qué no le dijiste eso?

Lisbon mordisqueó el interior de su mejilla y contuvo el aliento durante unos segundos. Dejó escapar el aire en un soplo y soltó el cubierto.

_Porque quiero que me pidas que me quede. Porque quiero que leas mi mente y hagas algo al respecto._

- No lo sé, realmente.

Los dos se mantuvieron en un silencio incómodo durante el resto de la segunda entrada.

- ¿Por qué me invitaste a comer? –preguntó Lisbon mientras el mesonero iba en busca de sus postres.

_ Porque siento que te me deslizas entre los dedos. Porque te necesito. Porque sé que te vas y que no puedo hacer nada al respecto._

- Por ningún motivo en realidad. Yo…

El mesonero llegó en ese momento con una tarta de frutas y un pie de limón, interrumpiendo la conversación.

- ¿Tú? –preguntó ella una vez que el mesonero se marchó.

- Espero que seas feliz con Marcus. –contestó perdiendo el coraje.

_ No lo creo._

- Lo seré.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que compartieron durante el resto de la cena.

Veinte minutos después, cuando el mesonero llegó con la cuenta, tanto Jane como Lisbon se sintieron aliviados y reticentes de marcharse. Aliviados porque pondrían fin al silencio incómodo que se había apoderado de ellos y reticentes porque sabían que dentro de poco no tendrían más tiempo juntos.

- Te llevo a casa. –ofreció Jane cuando se levantaron de la mesa.

- No te preocupes. Tengo ganas de tomar una caminata hoy.

- ¿Estás segura?

_ Sólo quiero lamer mis heridas en privado. Déjame sola._

- Por supuesto.

- Buenas noches Lisbon.

- Buenas noches Jane.

- Eh… ¡Lisbon! –llamó mientras ella se alejaba.

- ¿Sí?

_ Quédate._

- Ve con cuidado.

Lisbon sonrió, se despidió con un gesto y se dio la vuelta. La sonrisa despareció de su rostro a medida que se marchaba y una mueca de tristeza tomó lugar en su rostro.

_Ojalá pudieras leerme la mente._

Jane la observó ir con una docena de palabras atascadas en su boca.

Recordó que en alguna parte había leído que las personas conectadas profundamente no necesitaban palabras para expresar lo que sentían.

Suponía que su conexión no era tan profunda como creía.


	2. Bound By The Shackles Of Love

**N/A: ¡Perdonen la tardanza! Sé que dije que publicaría "semanalmente" pero no conté con dos cosas. La primera: No tengo internet en donde estoy viviendo ahorita (tal vez cuando me mude a mi residencia tenga WiFi, mientras tanto no tengo nada). La segunda: Quien dijo que la universidad (en especial una tan exigente como la Simón Bolívar) era algo sencillo estaba completamente equivocado. Acabo de terminar la semana de parciales y me siento como un zombi (y parezco uno también).**

**Dejando de lado las excusas, les pido disculpas y evito hacer promesas de ahora en adelante. No tengo ni idea de cuándo podré postear esto pero espero que sea pronto.**

**Agredecimientos: half agony and hope, Cucurucho, Lunanoe, Mariaanchis y TheMentalistCastle por sus reviews :D Tan bellas uds. 3**

**Disclaimer: Si The Mentalist y Maroon 5 fuesen míos… ¿Qué no haría?**

**Capítulo 2: Bound by the shackles of love.**

"_I have been bound by the shackles of love_

_And I don't mind if I die tied up_

_Took you for granted when you lifted me up" –How. __Maroon 5._

A pesar de que había intentado actuar con normalidad –o al menos tanta como era posible en esos momentos- la partida de Lisbon a Washington se cernía sobre Jane como una oscura nube de tormenta.

Por más que cerrara los ojos y se concentrara en el presente y en los buenos recuerdos de su pasado con Lisbon, el hecho de que dentro de poco se quedaría sin compañera y por ende sin luces de alegría le carcomía perpetuamente.

Se sentía como un estúpido y sabía que se había comportado como uno desde que regresó de Venezuela. Había tomado a Lisbon por sentada y ahora pagaba el precio por esto. Tenía que haber puesto sus cartas sobre la mesa lo más pronto posible, no esperar a que otro tomara su lugar y fuese demasiado tarde.

Pasó una mano por su rostro cansado y suspiró. El quejarse y ahogarse en autocompasión no serviría de nada, era ridículo y fútil. Tenía que hacer algo para recuperarla.

_Pero ella está mejor sin ti._

El pensamiento detuvo sus planes en seco. El tiempo había demostrado una y otra vez que nada bueno les sucedía a las personas que amaba. ¿De verdad quería arrastrar a Lisbon de vuelta al desastre que solía seguirlo y envolverlo? ¿No la amaba lo suficiente como para dejarla ir?

¿No era momento de dejarla ser feliz y tomar sus propias decisiones así como ella le había demandado en el avión? ¿No se merecía ella un "felices para siempre"? ¿Una historia salida de un cuento de hadas en vez de un libro de terror o una tragedia griega? ¿No había tenido ella suficientes heridas como para que él siguiera hurgando en ellas?

La respuesta para todas esas preguntas era obvia. Lisbon merecía ser feliz, se merecía la luna, las estrellas y todo lo que el mundo fuese capaz de ofrecerle. Y lamentablemente para él, él no era el indicado para ella. Por más que esa conclusión le arrancara el corazón aun latiente del pecho, por más que futuro sin ella involucrada parecía gris, vacío y sin sentido.

Era momento de dejar de ser egoísta y ponerla en el lugar que ella merecía. De primera. Prioridad a cualquier otra cosa, incluyéndose a sí mismo y a su elusiva felicidad.

Con esa resolución hecha, Jane se preparó para ir a la fiesta de despedida. Aunque para él se sentía más como una burla tortuosa que una celebración.

**oOo**

La fiesta duró más de lo que él esperaba, cosa que no le molestó en absoluto, especialmente si se tenía en cuenta que apenas la fiesta terminara, Cho, Fischer, Wiley e incluso Abbott y él, acompañarían a Lisbon al aeropuerto.

En pocas palabras, la pequeña reunión –ya que Lisbon no quería algo estrafalario, demasiado grande y por encima de todo, nada de strippers- fue exactamente lo que él esperaba de una celebración entre agentes –fuesen del CBI o del FBI, para él no había diferencia- tenían comida, algunas cervezas, risas y alguna que otra lágrima derramada y rápidamente ocultada.

A medida que la noche se acercaba, el nudo que tenía en la garganta y el vacío supurante en su pecho fueron creciendo paulatinamente, amenazando con empañar su mirada en varias ocasiones.

-¿Jane? –preguntó Lisbon interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Seguro. –contestó deslizando una sonrisa falsa en su rostro automáticamente.

Lisbon tomó un trago de su cerveza mientras lo guiaba a una esquina algo desierta del salón en el que se encontraban. Jane la observó fijamente y notó que estaba extrañamente nerviosa.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó él metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

-¿Ah? Eh, sí. Sí. Todo bien. –contestó mirando el suelo fijamente- Mira. Quería hablar contigo un momento sobre algo.

-Dime.

-Es al respecto de todo esto. –sus ojos esmeralda se encontraron con los océanos de él mientras que con un gesto del brazo abarcaba la fiesta que ya empezaba a desvanecerse.

-¿La fiesta? –instó cuando ella no dio señales de continuar hablando.

-Más bien la razón por la que se está haciendo.

El corazón traicionero de Jane se aceleró en anticipación y se encontró inclinándose inconscientemente hacia ella.

-Está bien.

-Sé que estas últimas semanas han sido un poco raras entre nosotros y que no he estado precisamente… -se interrumpió con un suspiro- Lo que quiero decir, es que… Yo realmente te aprecio y quiero que sepas que para mí eres algo más que un amigo. Para mí eres…

-¡Lisbon! –gritó Fischer interrumpiendo el momento sin saberlo.

El estómago de Jane dio un vuelco cuando vio la determinación escaparse de Lisbon.

-¿Me das un momento?

-Sólo si quieres perder tu vuelo.

La agente parecía querer protestar pero con un suspiro resignado asintió y dejó la botella de cerveza en la mesa más cercana.

-¿Vienes Jane? –preguntó antes de seguir a Fischer hacia la puerta.

-Sí. En un segundo.

Jane tomó un momento para recobrar la compostura y deshacerse del profundo sentimiento de decepción que se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

La visión de Lisbon cruzando la puerta y alejándose de él no hacía mucho para ayudarlo a plantar una sonrisa en su rostro y evitar el ardor en sus ojos.

**oOo**

Como el vehículo de Fischer ya estaba ocupado, a Jane le tocó viajar en la camioneta de Cho. Y por primera vez desde que se conocieron, el viaje al aeropuerto fue increíblemente incómodo por decir lo mejor. El silencio entre ellos gritaba con palabras por decir.

Cho pareció hastiarse de la situación más rápido que Jane, pues iban a medio camino hacia el Austin-Bergstrom cuando aprovechó la primera oportunidad para salirse del tráfico y estacionarse.

-Eres un idiota. –dijo sin ningún preámbulo.

Jane consideró contestar con una broma o algún comentario sarcástico, pero francamente no tenía energías para seguir aparentando.

-Ya lo sé.

Cho asintió y continuó hablando en el monólogo más largo que Jane le había escuchado pronunciar en todos los años que se conocían.

-Si ya lo sabes, entonces es momento de que hagas algo al respecto. Sé que no eres ciego o ingenuo, así que sabes claramente lo que está sucediendo bajo tus propias narices. –alzó una mano cuando el consultor abrió la boca y su rostro serio y normalmente estoico pareció nublarse- Sabes lo que está pasando con Lisbon. La pregunta es ¿Por qué no has hecho nada al respecto?

Todo impulso de mantener una fachada indiferente hacia sus palabras y aparentar que no sentía nada por Lisbon desapareció de su mente y contestó de una forma en la que no la había hecho sino en contadas ocasiones: con honestidad.

-Ella merece algo mejor. Es momento de dejarla tomar sus decisiones.

-Pura basura.

-¿Perdón?

-Hablas de dejarla tomar sus propias decisiones y aun así la dejas marcharse al otro lado del país bajo la idea de que no sientes nada por ella.

-Ya lo dije. Yo no la merezco.

-¿Y qué hay de lo que ella se merece? ¿No merece a quien sea que ella quiera?

-Sí, pero yo no soy bueno para su felicidad.

-¿Por qué no dejas que ella decida eso? ¿Y si tan feliz es con Pike por qué parecía que se dirigía al matadero en vez de a vivir con el hombre que supuestamente "ama"?

Para eso Jane no tenía respuesta.

Cho retomó el camino al aeropuerto y la tensión del auto se disipó, al menos para Cho. Jane estaba tenso en su asiento, su mente dando vueltas con las palabras del asiático.

-Tienes razón Cho.

El agente asintió sin hacer comentario y siguió manejando, aunque la sombra de una sonrisa jugueteó con sus labios.

**oOo**

Habían estado horas atascados en el tráfico y Jane estaba a punto de arrancarse el cabello de frustración.

En ese momento el celular de Cho empezó a sonar.

-¿Sí?... No, seguimos atascados… ¿En serio? –le dedicó una mirada a Jane durante un segundo antes de fijar sus ojos negros en las luces rojas frente a él- Dile adiós de nuestra parte.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó apenas Cho terminó la llamada.

-Ya Lisbon tuvo que entrar al terminal. Al parecer hubo un choque más adelante y ellos tuvieron suerte de pasar antes de que bloquearan las calles.

Jane respiró profundo y apretó con fuerza la mandíbula. No iba a dejar que se fuera. No podía permitirlo.

Con una última mirada hacia el reloj en el tablero, Jane bajó del auto y cerró de un portazo.

-¡Jane! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? –gritó Cho desde la ventana de la camioneta.

-¡Tengo que decirle! –contestó corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacia el aeropuerto.

_No te marches. Por favor, no te marches todavía._

En su mente, los recuerdos de los últimos días se repitieron bajo una nueva luz. Cada una de las dudas en el rostro de Lisbon cuando hablaba de Pike, las pausas cargadas de la cena que compartieron, la conversación interrumpida que tuvieron hacía unas pocas horas.

Maldita sea, había leído todo mal. Esperaba llegar a tiempo para corregir ese error.

**oOo**

Lisbon entró a la terminal con el peso del mundo en los hombros. Había deseado tanto tener un último momento con Jane, al menos una última oportunidad para un destino que parecía imposible. Había tenido la esperanza de ser lo suficientemente valiente como para hacer una última declaración antes de irse a pasar el resto de su vida con otro hombre.

Una parte de ella todavía tenía una pequeñísima esperanza de que ella hubiese interpretado mal todas las señales que estaban ahí tan claras frente a ella, que lo que Jane sentía por ella era más fuerte que una complicada amistad. Pero la parte más grande, la que estaba tomando las decisiones en este momento, le decía que ya era hora de abandonar esa tóxica relación con al menos algo de dignidad intacta.

Dedicó una última mirada a sus espaldas esperando ver una melena de rizos dorados y unos brillantes ojos azules. Sólo encontró los rostros de sus compañeros de trabajo, excompañeros, a partir de ahora. No tuvo la fuerza para fingir alegría, así que les dio la espalda y se acercó a un asiento cerca de las ventanas para esperar.

Tomó un libro de su bolso y se enfocó en la ajetreada vida de Nikki Heat para no observar a las parejas y familias que la rodeaban, y le recordaban la felicidad que ella probablemente jamás obtendría.

Media hora después, subió al avión sin siquiera un rastro de Jane en los alrededores.

**oOo**

Los pulmones de Jane estaban quemándose, o al menos eso le parecía a él mientras corría a toda velocidad entre los autos estacionados en la autopista. Algunos conductores que habían salido de sus carros lo observaron preocupados, probablemente compadeciéndose del pobre.

Él no pudo pensar en nada que no fuera su destino. Ni siquiera podía formar un discurso al menos aceptable para declararse ante Lisbon. En su mente sólo veía su imagen, sus alrededores eran una masa borrosa en movimiento, por lo que agradeció conocer de memoria el camino al aeropuerto.

El sol se había ocultado ya, siendo reemplazado por un cielo estrellado y una luna llena impresionante, esto mezclado con las luces de los postes y los autos, le proporcionaban una iluminación si no perfecta, al menos aceptable de la ruta que estaba tomando, el colmo sería que se fracturara un tobillo y no pudiera llegar hasta ella.

Por el rabillo del ojo observó el accidente que le había trastocado los planes, pero siguió corriendo aunque las piernas estuvieran a punto de rendirse y su corazón parecía querer estallar.

_ Mejor, _-pensó mórbidamente- _Prefiero morir de un infarto que perderla por siempre._

Su corazón, contra todo pronóstico, aguantó la carrera hasta el aeropuerto y sus piernas lograron sostenerlo lo suficiente como para llegar al mostrador en el interior y preguntar por el vuelo de Austin a Washington.

-Lo siento, pero ya todos los vuelos programados para Washington partieron. ¿Desearía un boleto para mañana? –preguntó la mujer sin alzar la mirada de la pantalla.

Jane no contestó. Sentía que las paredes de la habitación se cerraban sobre él y se preguntó si al final le daría un infarto de verdad.

-¿Señor? –la encargada alzó la mirada y un ceño de preocupación se fijó en su rostro- ¿Se encuentra bien?

Vagamente se preguntó qué tan mal se vería si una total desconocida lo veía de ese modo. Desde la ventana detrás de la mujer observó un callejón con una reja que daba a la pista y al avión que se preparaba para despegar.

-¿Ese es el avión a Washington? –preguntó recuperando el aliento.

-Sí, pero…

No se quedó a escuchar la respuesta y salió corriendo hacia el callejón.

La carrera hacia donde se dirigía pareció tomarle una eternidad, aunque probablemente tardara menos de cinco minutos. Se encontraba sumido en la desesperación, ahogándose en la realidad a la que se enfrentaba.

Con una habilidad que no conocía escaló la reja y con una falta de atletismo ya conocida, cayó al otro lado torciéndose el tobillo derecho, lo que envió una llamarada de dolor ardiente desde las puntas de sus dedos hasta la cadera.

Ignorando el dolor que le consumía, se levantó del suelo con esfuerzo y siguió corriendo hacia el avión. Rogando a quién sea que estuviese escuchando que tuviera tiempo suficiente para alcanzarlo.

Sus plegarias no fueron contestadas y se vio obligado a observar como su única esperanza se alejaba de él en medio de una brisa inclemente y un ruido ensordecedor que no hizo nada para cubrir los sollozos que brotaban de su pecho al tiempo que sus piernas finalmente cedían bajo su peso.

Un par de guardias lo vieron arrodillado en medio de la pista y se apresuraron a recogerlo.

A partir de ese momento, le pareció que lo veía todo como en un sueño, como si todo le estuviese sucediendo a otra persona.

No era a él a quién le estaban poniendo las esposas.

No era a él a quién lo estaban llevando a una sala de interrogatorios.

No era él quien había perdido su vida.

**oOo**

Lisbon subió al avión en el último llamado, aún aferrada a la esperanza de que Jane aparecería en cualquier momento.

Aun cuando estuvo ocupando su asiento cerca de la ventana, la parte más estúpida y fantasiosa de su ser, seguía esperando que su antiguo consultor apareciera en el pasillo del avión y se le declarara como si de una película romántica se tratara.

Bufó para sus adentros y observó por la ventana durante unos segundos antes de enfocarse nuevamente en lo que la azafata decía.

Una lágrima traicionera se deslizó por su rostro mientras el avión avanzaba su trayectoria hacia los aires.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó la señora que estaba sentada entre ella y la ventanilla.

_No. Me voy con el hombre equivocado y eso me está matando._

-Por supuesto.

La señora asintió sin estar convencida y observó a través del vidrio a un hombre siendo arrestado por los guardias del aeropuerto. Ella no pudo evitar notar que ambos desconocidos tenían la misma expresión atormentada en el rostro.


End file.
